Love Me Like You Do
by kunfucious
Summary: Sesshoumaru knew that he shouldn't be involved with Kagome, but he just couldn't resist. "What do you want me to do?" Sesshoumaru challenged, unable to control his anger. Kagome reached up and kissed him, softly and sweetly. "I want you to love me like you do. Just like that." Based on the song, 'Love Me Like You Do'.


**Love Me Like You Do**

_Sesshoumaru knew that he shouldn't be involved with Kagome, but he just couldn't resist. "What do you want me to do?" Sesshoumaru challenged, unable to control his anger. Kagome reached up and kissed him, softly and sweetly. "I want you to love me like you do. Just like that."_

Based on the song 'Love Me Like You Do' by Ellie Goulding as part of the _Fifty Shades of Grey _soundtrack. I am absolutely infatuated by this soundtrack, but this song just hits my heart somehow. And after listening to the song on repeat for nearly four days straight, I decided to whip this little thing up. Hope you all enjoy this! (: And don't forget to read and review afterwards!

xoxo, kunfucious

**x x x**

Sesshoumaru groaned as he felt her hot lips on his neck, trailing her soft kisses from his jaw to his exposed collarbone. His grip on her waist tightened, unable to relax under her touch. It was always the same with them—she invited him out to lunch, they catch up, and somehow, they always end up back in his apartment in this very same situation. No matter how many times he told himself that he couldn't do this to her, Sesshoumaru continued to do so. She just knew how to wrap her arms around his neck and she just knew how to look at him with those big brown eyes that melted his heart so many times.

"Kagome..."

"Mmmm...?"

"We...we have to—"

"Have to what, Sesshou?" the dark-haired woman questioned, putting halt to her ministrations. There it was again, her dark brown eyes lulling him to do whatever she wanted him to do. Sesshoumaru had attempted to train himself to resist but it never seemed to work in his favor.

Sesshoumaru sighed. "We can't keep doing this."

Kagome smiled and gave him a quick peck. "Yes, we can. And yes, we will."

And that was all she needed to say. Sesshoumaru found himself weak in the knees once again as she continued her previous actions. Kagome was a vixen who didn't let any obstruction get in her way of what she desired. She had always been that way ever since they were children.

He had met her when he was fourteen and she was twelve. Sesshoumaru liked to be by himself but Kagome just couldn't leave him alone on that playground that faithful day.

"Hey, kid. I'm going to be your friend, okay?"

A young Sesshoumaru furrowed his eyebrows. "I don't need a friend."

The young Kagome rolled her eyes, placing her hand on her hips. "I'm going to be your friend, whether you like it or not!"

And after that day, they had been inseparable—much to Sesshoumaru's dismay. They went through their teen years together, side-by-side. Sesshoumaru grew to accept Kagome's controlling and demanding nature while she got used to his silent treatments. They complemented each other and found peace within each others' presence. The demon soon found himself falling for Kagome, except his only problem was his brother: Inuyasha.

"Hey, Kagome! Do you wanna go watch a movie with me on Saturday?" Inuyasha asked, giving the dark-haired beauty a quick wink.

Kagome playfully rolled her eyes and shrugged. "Sure, if only Sesshoumaru comes along."

That night, Sesshoumaru had been the third-wheel and continued to be the third-wheel throughout the years. Through high school and through college, Sesshoumaru had to be their parent or their double date partner to everything that they did. Inuyasha had been against it, but who could say no to Kagome? Sesshoumaru knew that his younger half-brother had figured out about the demon's affections for Kagome but simply ignored it. It seemed as if Kagome was content on being Inuyasha's girlfriend and Sesshoumaru's only best friend.

Sesshoumaru had thought over and over again on how it would be if he told Kagome that he loved her. Would she be disgusted that someone like him loved someone like her? Or would she be delighted? He feared rejection—especially from her. He loved her too much to ever ruin what they had together. Even though Kagome Higurashi created the aching pain in his chest, Sesshoumaru couldn't deny that she was also the cause of the fluttering feeling in his stomach. All he wanted was for her to love him like how she did with Inuyasha.

And one day, Sesshoumaru had gotten what he wished for.

"What do you mean you love me? But you're with Inuyasha?"

Kagome sighed and bit her lip, running a free hand through her tangled tresses. "I love you, but I love him, too. I don't know, Sesshoumaru. I'm this fucked up person who can't make up her mind about anything anymore."

Sesshoumaru placed a calming hand on her shoulder, unable to bear to see her so distressed. "You belong with Inuyasha. You know that. Even I know that."

Anger seeped into the young woman's eyes as she stood and looked Sesshoumaru straight in the eyes. "Don't you understand, Sesshoumaru?! I loved you _first_! You! But you didn't do jack shit about it!" she roared, tears streaming down her porcelain face. "And I still love you. Even now. I think of _you _when Inuyasha and I are fucking—it's not his face that I see, it's your's. And do you understand how fucked up that is? To me? To you? To _him?_"

Unable to figure out what else to say, Sesshoumaru grabbed her shoulders and continued to silence her with his lips.

And that was the first night they had slept together. It was everything that Sesshoumaru had ever expected it and Kagome had told him that it was the first time that it ever felt genuine to her. They stayed in his bed for hours, talking about everything, anything. Then they would make love again, sleep, and continue talking.

"So what are you telling Inuyasha?"

Kagome instantly sat up, clutching the fabric to her chest. "I can't tell Inuyasha anything."

Sesshoumaru frowned. "What do you mean you can't tell him anything? He has to know about this. About us."

"You don't understand," Kagome muttered, staring holes into the whiteness of the sheets surrounding them, "Inuyasha...he's not alright. He'll be beyond devastated if I tell him. He'll go berserk, insane. We can't tell him anything. Nothing."

And that was how this whole thing started. Inuyasha was too in love with Kagome to ever let her go, especially to his older half-brother. So Sesshoumaru decided that he would distance himself from Kagome. He would focus on work, date other women, erase Kagome Higurashi and his brother from his life. But meaningless work and meaningless sex were not enough to stop the aching pain in his chest and the fluttering feeling in his stomach. Damn Kagome Higurashi and damn him. If she loved him instead of Inuyasha, why didn't she just leave Inuyasha and be happy with him? Screw guilty feelings and screw Inuyasha. For once in Sesshoumaru's life, he wanted to be happy. He wanted Kagome to fully love him like the way she wanted to without having to worry about his younger half-brother doing something reckless due to a broken heart.

Sesshoumaru had suffered from a broken heart for years and he survived—barely.

"Kagome, we have to stop."

Kagome pushed herself away from Sesshoumaru and attempted to locate her blouse, frustrated at how the demon was acting. "What else do you want from me, Sesshoumaru! I love _you_, I'm your's! What else can I do?"

Groaning loudly, Sesshoumaru sat on the couch and leaned his head into his hands. "Why can't you just tell Inuyasha that you're not happy? That you'll be happier with me? We can take our relationship slow for his sake. Just please." He pleaded with his eyes, his heart clenching in pain once again. All he wanted was Kagome to be his, Kagome in his arms, Kagome to be with him, forever. With no Inuyasha attached.

"He'll hate us, Sesshoumaru. I'll feel worse if he hates you and me. I can't live with that. I love you both so much—"

"But you love me more, right?"

"Sesshoumaru..." Kagome trailed off, taking a seat beside him and holding his hand into her, intertwining their fingers together. "Of course, I do. I love you so much that it hurts. But the way we love each other is the way Inuyasha loves me. Imagine your heart breaking. That will be your brother. Would you feel okay with that?"

Sesshoumaru sighed, kissing her knuckle. She was right, absolutely right. But he didn't like what they were doing. Here they were, acting as if they were a happy couple in a normal relationship while in reality, Sesshoumaru is as available as any demon could be while Kagome was married to his younger half-brother. Thankfully she had refused to mate with him, saying that she wasn't ready for such a commitment. But it didn't change their situation. Kagome was _cheating—_they were both _cheating_. But it felt so good and so damn right being Kagome that Sesshoumaru didn't give a damn.

"So what do you want me to do then, Kagome? Just keep seeing you in secret? As if I don't want to just sweep you off of your feet every time I see during holidays at my parents' house, wrapped around Inuyasha's arms? How do you want me to react? What do you want me to do?" Sesshoumaru challenged, unable to control his anger. But seeing the look of undeniable love in her eyes, Sesshoumaru knew that he couldn't stay angry at her. He never could.

Kagome reached up and kissed him, softly and sweetly. "I want you love me like you do, just like that."

And with a single kiss, Sesshoumaru was back to where he was from the beginning—loving a woman who would eventually cause his destruction. But he didn't care, as long as she loved him and he loved her.

**x x x**


End file.
